


A shocking encounter

by Xenobia



Series: Fire and Ice [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sado-Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno gets creative with his EMR after being forced to do a ton of paperwork. Rufus gets owned. Yaoi, hardcore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shocking encounter

“A shocking encounter”

 

 **(Severe pervy smut warning:  Do _not_ read this if you have an aversion to sadism and creative use of weaponry.)**

~*******************************************~

*Disclaimer:  The world that this story is set in and all characters therein belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.* 

~***********************************************~

 

 

“Reno, these need to be completed by eight o’clock tonight.”  Tseng dropped the pile of paperwork on the redhead’s desk.

 

Reno was kicked back in his office chair, with his feet propped on his desk and his phone to his ear.  He looked at the new stack with narrowed eyes, then up at Tseng.  “Yo, I’ll call ya back,” he said to the VIP he was organizing an escort for.  He hung up the phone and crossed his arms over his chest.  “What’s with all the paperwork, boss?  I already finished a load of it an hour ago.”

 

“I’m afraid we’re backed up,” explained the Turk director coolly, “The president wants you to bring these documents to his office when you’ve finished with them, along with the paperwork that you completed earlier today.”

 

It began to make sense to Reno.  He sucked at paperwork and the company was rarely satisfied with the results when he was forced to do it.  His talents were better used on the field, but Rufus took obscene delight in making him do the hated task.  There was no use arguing about it and Reno had come to know the hidden purpose behind these asinine assignments. 

 

“Hmph…so that’s how it is, eh?” Reno snatched the first document off of the pile and grabbed a pen.  “Well, what the bossman wants, the bossman gets, yo.  He’ll get his paperwork, in spades.”

 

“Excellent,” Tseng nodded.  “I’ll see you in the morning, then.”  The Wutaian shut the door behind him as he left his office.

 

Reno scanned the first file with a sharp, feral grin.  “You like to test me, Rufus,” he mumbled when he saw that it was an inquiry concerning where he wanted to go in the company. 

 

Typically, such inquiries were given to all employees once per year, to ensure they remained motivated.  Reno was an exception and he tended to get them randomly.  If Reno didn’t know any better, he’d have thought that Rufus questioned his dedication to the organization.  Reno knew better, though.  He whistled as he set to work, letting his imagination take over as he responded to the questions on the form with a single, unprofessional reply.  Once that was accomplished, he put it aside so that it would be the first document Rufus saw when he delivered the stack later that night.

 

~*************************************~

 

At exactly eight o’clock pm, Reno walked into the president’s office and locked the door behind him.  Rufus was just finishing up with a business call and he motioned for the Turk to approach his desk.  Reno complied and dropped the files in front of Rufus.  He casually half-seated himself on the edge of the desk and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the president with conniving, blue-green eyes.

 

“Yes, you can bring it by in the morning.  That would be fine.”  Rufus glanced down at the paperwork in front of him and went still when he saw the top document.  His pale brows drew together in a frown and he glanced up at Reno with a questioning look in his gray eyes.  “I’ll speak with you tomorrow, Palmer.”

 

He hung up the phone and took the document off of the stack, examining it silently for a moment.  “Reno, would you care to explain this?” Rufus inquired as he held the form up for the Turk’s inspection. 

 

None of the blanks were filled in and in the box at the bottom of it designated for personal notes, there was a drawing.  It depicted two stick figures—one with a spiky hair and a ponytail and the other with feathered, shorter hair.  In one hand, the spiky-haired figure had hold of some sort of leash connected to the other figure.  In the other it had what looked to be a stick with little squiggles surrounding it.  The word “Me” was scribbled above its head.  The spiked figure had a wide, shark-toothed smile on its face as it held the stick towards the leashed figure and the leashed figure’s eyes were squinting as if in pain.  An “X” was drawn for the leashed figure’s mouth and the name “Rufus” were scribbled over it.

 

Reno shrugged.  “Pretty self-explanatory if ya ask me, Sir.”  He gave the president a dark, cocky grin and elaborated further.  “It’s a prediction, yo.  I’m fucking psychic, did ya know that?”

 

Rufus’s steely eyes were opaque as he began to reach into his blazer.  He never got the chance to finish the move…Reno leaned over the desk, grabbed hold of his tie, yanked him forward and held his EMR inches from his face.  Electricity crackled along the length as the Turk activated the weapon and the blue-white light reflected in his tourmaline eyes. 

 

“Ditch the guns…Sir.”  The redhead twisted the tie around his fist for a better hold on it and he tugged until it was difficult for Rufus to draw breath.  “See?  Told ya I was psychic.”

 

With a level glare, the young president slowly reached into his blazer and withdrew his .45 semi automatic.  He laid it carefully on the desk.  “There will be consequences for this, Reno,” He said in a cool, low voice.

 

“Yeah?” Reno’s tone wasn’t particularly concerned and his feral smile didn’t falter.  “It’s funny, ya say that every time but nothing ever happens.  Lose the other gun too, boss.”  He glanced down meaningfully, aware of the 9mm that Rufus kept concealed under his left pant leg.  “Don’t make me wait too long, yo.  I might slip—”  Just as he said it, he dropped the EMR briefly against Rufus’s shoulder and sent a quick jolt through his body.  The president jerked in his seat and gasped.  “—Like that.”  Reno’s darkly amused eyes promised that the next time wouldn’t be a quick little surge.

 

Rufus caught his breath and lifted his leg, unable to move too quickly because Reno’s hold on his tie kept him from bending down.  He removed his concealed weapon from the strap around his calf, setting the small pistol on the desk beside his primary one.  A flush of heat was creeping into his cheeks, betraying the true affect the shock had on him.  Reno’s sexy, knowing smirk told him the redhead was onto him.

 

It had been like this since before Rufus’s father appointed him Vice president of the company.  From the day he was first introduced to Reno, there was chemistry between them.  He found the redhead immediately fascinating, with his tall lean build, agile grace and unique way of speaking.  The red crescent tattoos that curved over the top of each cheekbone matched Reno’s vivid hair and made him even more exotic looking than he already was.  His creamy pale skin and handsome, angular features, his flashing, sea-green eyes…Rufus dreamt of these things nightly but he was too disciplined to let it show—or so he’d thought.  Reno had seen right through his charade. 

 

Rufus was a man that preferred to be in charge at all times…on the surface.  He remembered the day when Reno showed him what he really wanted, despite his denial.  His father appointed him Vice president and he told Reno to show him around the company building and explain how things were run.

 

“Sure boss, I’ll teach him the ropes,” Reno agreed.  His long, glittering eyes were sly on Rufus as he said it, as if he were sharing a private joke with the blonde.  He taught him the ropes, all right.  Or rather, the cuffs…followed by a tour of sensitive areas of his body that Rufus hadn’t even known existed.

 

The end result was Rufus lying on the floor of his new office in a quivering, sweaty heap, aching from the pleasure and pain of the encounter and hungry for more.  Now, just months after his father’s death and his ascension to the presidency, Rufus knew just how to push Reno’s buttons and ask for it without actually asking.  All it took was to assign a stack of paperwork—which Reno absolutely despised doing.

 

“Now unbutton your suit and show me that chest, yo.”  Reno ordered.

 

Rufus didn’t immediately act.  He sat still and defiant in the chair until the Turk scowled impatiently and gave him another jolt.  The blonde’s jaw clenched and his muscles tightened involuntarily as the current swept through him.  It lasted slightly longer than the last time and when it stopped, he was panting softly and groaning.  Reno was skilled with the use of his weapon and he knew exactly what voltage to use and how long to apply it, to cause as much or little pain as he liked.  For Rufus, he put enough juice into it to make his muscles clench and send sharp tingles through his body.

 

“Yo, did I say ‘ _if you please_ ’?” the Turk growled, “Now get that fucking suit undone, bitch.”

 

Rufus complied, fumbling with the buttons.  The shock he’d received made his muscles sluggish and his fingers uncoordinated.  He was getting hard with shameful excitement and his quickening breath wasn’t entirely due to the jolt Reno had given him. 

 

Reno tilted his head and watched as the blonde worked at the buttons and slowly bared his smooth, pale chest.  Rufus kept himself in shape and his muscles were defined and slightly thicker than Reno’s.  The redhead started getting a boner as more and more of that delicious chest and torso were revealed to his eyes.  Rufus finished undoing the buttons on the protective black vest under his blazer and the white shirt beneath that.  He parted the material and dropped his arms, looking up at the Turk with cool, expectant eyes.

 

The ability to conceal any fear, anxiety or even lust that he might feel beneath a mask of detached indifference was one of the things that Reno found so interesting about Rufus.  Anyone else in his position would show some emotion at this point—whether it was fear, anger or excitement.  Rufus was calm and collected.  The challenge in his gray eyes was the only thing that gave him away and most men wouldn’t have detected even that.  Reno wasn’t most men, however. 

 

He turned off the charge on his EMR and rested the rod against Rufus’s shoulder before sliding the tip of it down, tracing the line between the blonde’s pectorals.  He moved it to the right and brushed the tip of it against Rufus’s nipple.  The bud tightened when the cool metal caressed it and Rufus briefly closed his eyes in response.

 

Reno grinned.  “Stand up now, boss.”  He let go of the tie and grabbed the blonde’s nearby .45 as Rufus complied slowly.  Reno glanced at the gun, then looked at Rufus.  “Yo, is this what you use to ‘fire’ people when they ain’t useful anymore?”  Reno held the other man’s gaze as he brought the pistol to his lips.  His pink tongue emerged and slowly licked the length of the barrel. 

 

“Amongst other things,” Rufus agreed, his eyes flashing with sudden, uncontrollable lust.  He clenched his fists briefly and was very aware that the crotch of his tailored white pants was rapidly tenting.  He was surprised that his voice sounded so level and even.

 

 _~You sinfully gorgeous, sexual creature,~_ Rufus thought as Reno closed his eyes and purred, licking the barrel of the gun again as if it were a delicious Popsicle.  _~Are you going to sit there and perform fellatio on my pistol all night, or are you going to—~_

Rufus’s thoughts came to an immediate halt as Reno suddenly opened his eyes, pulled the gun away from his lips and took aim at him.  The Turk moved the weapon just enough at the last minute to miss Rufus and shoot a neat hole in the wall behind him.  “Nice piece,” Reno complimented, “she shoots good and straight, yo.” 

 

 _That_ provoked a reaction from the blonde.  “What in bloody hell??”  Rufus nearly gave himself whiplash, turning his head to look at the damage and then turning it back to look at Reno.  “You’re paying for that,” he said in a low, dangerous voice.

 

“Take it outta my paycheck,” suggested Reno without a trace of concern.  “Turn around and put your hands behind your back, yo.”

 

“Go to hell,” Rufus snapped.

 

“Already there, Sir,” Reno shrugged.  His eyes flashed and he vaulted over the desk so fast that Rufus barely took a step back before one of the redhead’s arms wrapped around his neck and his own gun was pressed against his temple.  “I’m not telling you again,” Reno whispered against his ear.  He licked the rim and Rufus shivered in response and did as he was told. 

 

The young president held still as Reno released him and kept the gun to his temple.  The EMR hanging from the Turk’s wrist bumped against Rufus’s leg as Reno deftly pulled his cuffs out of his blazer and secured them around the blonde’s wrists.  Once he had him cuffed, Reno set the gun back on the desk beside its smaller sister.  Rufus felt the other man’s long hand cup the back of his neck a moment before he was roughly shoved down over the top of his desk.  He grunted and strained instinctively, his left cheek pressing against the polished wooden surface as he struggled.  He froze when he heard a familiar click, followed by the crackle of electricity.

 

“Yo, hold still,” Reno’s droning voice advised.  The sparking rod came into Rufus’s view, inches from his face again.  He clenched his jaw and resisted the urge to squirm.  When he was relaxed enough, the Turk released the back of his neck and de-activated the charge on the EMR.  Rufus felt the other man’s hands rest on his hips for a moment before sliding around to the front.  The talented fingers had his belt unbuckled and tugged open within seconds, and then they moved on to pop the button of his pants. 

 

Reno paused to cup the blonde’s swelling package and Rufus bit his lip to hold back a moan as he squeezed it and massaged it.  He felt the taller man lean over his back, felt his hot breath against his ear.  “Wanna be fucked, baby?”  Reno accentuated the question by rocking his hips forward.  Rufus felt the Turk’s stiffy pressing against his backside through their clothes and he failed to hold back his soft groan of need.

 

Reno gave a throaty, silken laugh and bit Rufus’s ear, just hard enough to sting.  “Yeah, I thought so,” he purred as he ground himself against the blonde’s ass.  He was breathing heavily too, obviously hot and ready to have his way.  He stopped rubbing Rufus’s crotch and he unzipped his fly.  With practiced ease, he tugged the president’s pants down to his ankles and then snapped the elastic of the blonde’s boxers without warning, making him wince.

 

“I’m gonna have to train ya to start going commando style, yo,” Reno said with annoyance.  “I don’t know why ya like those fucking boxers so much.”  He yanked the underwear down to pool at the Rufus’s ankles with his pants and then he rubbed the president’s bare, smooth ass in slow circles. 

 

Just as the blonde began to relax, he smacked the tender skin, hard enough to make the blood rush to the spot and leave a reddened hand mark.  Rufus grunted softly but otherwise didn’t complain.  The hand resumed its soft, gentle caress and then smacked the other cheek, this time provoking a swift intake of breath.  The fingers stroked teasingly against the cleft between Rufus’s buttocks and to his chagrin, the president pressed back invitingly.

 

“Mmm, you’re a slut,” Reno chuckled as he lightly fingered the pink, puckered hole.  He stroked the sensitive spot and reached around with his other hand to squeeze his companion’s rigid cock.  He watched Rufus’s face as he began to stroke him off, smiling with wicked pleasure as the flush of passion on those handsome features spread and darkened.  Just to see his reaction, Reno pushed the tip of his finger into Rufus’s unprepared ring and he was rewarded with a satisfying gasp of discomfort.

 

“Maybe I should take ya dry,” the redhead pondered as he wiggled the invading tip inside.  Rufus clenched his jaw and his body tensed, but the man was too proud to beg.  The anxiety that he gave away with his body language was enough to satisfy Reno.  The Turk shrugged and stopped pushing his finger into the resisting hole.  “But if I did that, I might tear ya up, yo.  Can’t have that nice, white suit of yours stained, can I?”

 

He reached into a pocket of his jacket and pulled out the lube he kept on him for just such an occasion.  He slicked his fingers over the tip of Rufus’s cock once, smearing the precum dripping from it and making him shudder.  Then he stopped fondling him and unscrewed the cap on the lube. 

 

“I’ve got an interesting fact for ya, boss,” Reno said conversationally as he squirted a glob of the lube directly onto the blonde’s exposed entrance, “Ya know this stuff works as a conduit, right?  They use it for shock therapy, yo.”

 

Rufus’s eyes popped open wide as his subordinate’s words sunk in and he understood Reno’s intentions.  “You _can’t_ be serious,” he scoffed, renewing his struggles.  One of Reno’s hands grabbed him by the back of the neck again and held him down, while the other worked to prepare him.  Rufus couldn’t contain his sharp gasp as two of the Turk’s long fingers penetrated him, thrusting hard and deep.

 

“Take it easy,” Reno warned, thrusting again.  The muscles of Rufus’s ass clenched and quivered around his invading fingers and he smirked.  “I’ll be more gentle if ya quit struggling, yo.”  He shoved against the hard lump of his captive’s prostate, knowing it would subdue the man at least temporarily.  Rufus groaned and his strength bled out in reaction to the white-hot burst of pleasure.  “There ya go,” Reno purred as he did it again.  “Open up for me, baby…that’s it.  Mmm, you’re already getting looser.”  He curled his fingers back and forth over the spot and he chuckled when his normally stoic boss began to whimper.  Rufus’s resistance steadily faded as Reno worked his magic on him.

 

The Turk didn’t stop stimulating inside of his victim until he felt him relax around his fingers and Rufus was a panting, trembling wreck.  He pulled his fingers out and let go of the back of the president’s neck, pausing to stroke Rufus’s sweat-dampened, sandy bangs out of his eyes.  “Don’t move,” Reno ordered as he reached into an inner pocket of his jacket and grabbed one of the condoms he kept there.  He smirked as he held his EMR up and rolled the rubber over the tip.  The weapon didn’t have the girth to keep the condom on tightly, so he’d have to improvise.

 

Reno grabbed a rubber band from the box on the desk and he secured it around the base of the condom, twisting it until it was good and tight to prevent slipping.  He could sense Rufus’s fear and ambiguity about what he was about to do, but he knew that if the president were really unwilling he’d have made it blatantly known.  The weak fight he’d put up a few moments ago was about fifteen percent real and seventy-five percent feigned, by Reno’s estimates.  He coated the condom-sheathed rod liberally with lube before setting the tube on the desk and looming over his boss again.

 

Rufus felt one of Reno’s hands press firmly between his shoulder blades to hold him still.  He clenched his restrained hands into fists and closed his eyes, bracing himself as he felt the cool, wet probe of the EMR against his rectum.

 

“Nice and slow,” Reno purred.  The rod eased into Rufus’s body and the president went still with surprise.  Given how this encounter had gone so far, he’d expected for Reno to be rough, but the redhead was taking care to push it in gently.  It took Rufus off guard and when it was in up to the base of the condom, Reno withdrew it and repeated the motion.  Rufus’s eyes grew heavy lidded and his passion grew again, despite the indignation of the situation.  His cock began to twitch with need as his Turk steadily pumped the EMR in and out.

 

Reno studied his superior carefully, feeling him relax and grow more docile with each gentle thrust.  “Do you have any idea how fucking hot ya look, Rufus?” the redhead inquired huskily.  “I wish I had a mirror to show ya.  I’d love you to see yourself right now, bent over your desk with your face flushed and your dick hard, taking my EMR up your ass.”

 

Rufus’s nostrils flared and he bit his lip to hold back a moan of lust provoked by Reno’s description.  The redhead’s next comment cooled his excitement, somewhat.

 

“Now I’ve got ya just the way I want ya, baby.”

 

Rufus understood what those words meant and he tried to brace himself, but Reno squeezed the pulse button of the EMR before he could get the chance.  The president’s gray eyes went wide and blank as his captor sent a brief, low surge of electric current into the rod to stimulate him inside.  Rufus gasped as his ass involuntarily clenched hard around the intruding object for a brief moment.  Sensations shot through his prostate and pelvis and though it only lasted for a moment, he nearly came all over his desk.  When it stopped, he collapsed bonelessly and moaned.

 

Reno continued his gentle pumping.  Now that he was getting no further resistance from him, he slid his hand down his back, to his hip and around to the front of his pelvis.  He gave his dribbling, engorged sex a couple of slow tugs and massaged the tip with his fingers for a bit.  When Rufus’s panting reached a rhythm that the Turk was familiar with, he slid his hand back down to the base of his dick and squeezed firmly.

 

“Scream my name, bitch,” Reno growled.  He sent another electric pulse through the rod and smiled as Rufus went taut and groaned raggedly.  He held it for a moment, enjoying the sharp, tearing gasps that passed his companion’s parted lips and the way his body trembled.  The president’s cock bucked several times in Reno’s grasp but he wasn’t ready to let him come just yet.  “Do it, baby.  I wanna hear my name on those lips.  I’ll stop when ya yell it loud enough, yo.”

 

Rufus couldn’t bear it any longer.  He howled Reno’s name long and loud, certain that anyone passing by his office would hear it.  He didn’t care.  He thought his balls would explode from the pressure if the Turk didn’t either let him come or stop the torture.  The pulse of electricity stopped and Rufus went limp again—save for the tremors he couldn’t control.  The redhead’s soft lips were suddenly nuzzling his cheek, the teasing tongue flicking against the skin to taste the beads of perspiration.

 

“That was a good one, boss,” Reno’s husky voice said into his ear.  “I’ll bet they heard that three floors down…and up.  Let’s hear another one, yo.” 

 

Rufus was _not_ a beggar, but Reno’s final sentence provoked his survival instincts and he clenched his jaw hard in an attempt to stop the pleas from coming out.  A half-groan, half sob escaped despite his efforts and Reno chuckled.  The blonde clamped down on a guttural scream as the pulses again started and this time, Reno held the EMR steady and kept it going until Rufus’s legs were buckling and his cock was dribbling copious amounts of precum. 

 

Reno stopped the flow of electricity again and pumped the weapon forward and back inside of his companion.  He licked Rufus’s flushed, sweaty cheek and smirked.  “You want me?”

 

Rufus closed his eyes and nodded, swallowing to moisten his dry, aching throat.  His cock was hyper-sensitized and when Reno gave it another pull, he grunted and bucked desperately into the touch. 

 

Reno laughed with sadistic enjoyment.  “Won’t be too much longer, baby.  Are ya gonna behave if I let you outta these cuffs?”

 

Again, Rufus nodded.  Satisfied that he’d broken him, Reno eased his EMR out of the blonde’s body and detached the weapon from the strap around his wrist.  He put the rod on the desk and then fished the keys to the cuffs out of his jacket.  He released the blonde from them and set the cuffs on the desk between the two guns and the EMR, and then he helped his boss stand up.  Rufus fell back against him weakly and Reno supported him, enjoying the feel of his hard body.

 

“Bastard,” Rufus murmured breathlessly. 

 

Reno grinned and nuzzled the blonde’s neck, squeezing him from behind.  “Just the way ya like me, yo.” 

 

He slid his hands over Rufus’s chest and pinched his nipples, eliciting another groan.  He gave the blonde a breather, letting him relax his tense muscles and stand upright for a few minutes before bending him over the desk again and getting another condom out.  This time he allowed Rufus to prop his elbows on the surface of the desk.  He wasn’t concerned that the president would take advantage of the weapons that were within easy reach—Rufus was too desperate with need and lust to do that, now. 

 

Reno undid his pants and freed his erection, taking a moment to rub the head of it teasingly against Rufus’s prepared hole. 

 

“You’re just begging to get fired,” the president said in a tense voice, pushing back against his subordinate’s dick greedily. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Reno smirked.  He rolled the condom on and lubed himself up before pressing close to the blonde.  He positioned his cock with one hand and grabbed hold of Rufus’s with the other.  When he finally nudged into the blonde’s tight, warm sheath he had to stop for a moment and catch his breath.  Doing those things to Rufus had brought Reno to a state of arousal almost as painful as the blonde’s. 

 

Rufus clenched his jaw on a moan as Reno’s length drove into him, all the way to the hilt.  He felt it throbbing inside of him as the redhead caught his breath and rested his forehead against his shoulder. 

 

“Having difficulties, are we?” Rufus inquired as evenly as possible.  Reno’s answer came in the form of a sharp smack on the blonde’s left ass cheek, making Rufus grunt.

 

 

Reno began to move with ironic gentleness.  He stroked Rufus’s straining cock and rocked slowly against him, kissing his neck and murmuring breathlessly to him.  Things like this were what made Reno so difficult to predict and thus, so good at erotic encounters.  He was always either making Rufus scream with a combination of pain and pleasure or he was worshipping his body and being tender with him.  He could easily switch from one technique from the other—which made it impossible to know what he would do next.

 

In contrast to the slow, easy motions of his pelvis, Reno began to jack Rufus off hard and fast.  The blonde’s eyes rolled with exquisite pleasure as the combination of Reno’s rapidly stroking hand and the gentle push of his dick against his prostate brought the tension in his groin and pelvis to a peak. 

 

“Oh, hell,” gasped the president as he started to orgasm.  He bowed his head and grunted as he came in rapid, thick spurts.  Reno’s lips trailed gasping kisses along his neck and ear as he quivered around his slowly thrusting cock.  The redhead pushed in deep and held the position firmly while Rufus’s climax played out. 

 

“Reno,” Rufus panted, feeling like he was spilling every ounce of semen he had.  It finally ended and Reno released his spent organ and cupped his jaw, guiding him to turn his head to the side.  The redhead’s mouth met his, hot and insistent as he thrust his tongue into Rufus’s mouth.  The blonde reciprocated fervently. 

 

Reno broke the kiss after a while and he swiped his tongue over the president’s parted lips briefly.  “My turn,” he murmured huskily.  He grabbed the blonde’s hips with both hands and started thrusting, hard and deep.

 

Rufus somehow contained the cry that tried to burst from his mouth as his Turk slammed into his body again and again.  Reno’s moans were ironically sweet and uke-ish…another delightful paradox.  His fingers dug into Rufus’s hips almost painfully and his hot breath stirred the hair at the nape of the president’s neck.  He kept the rough pace up for several minutes and Rufus began to harden again.

 

“That’s what I wanted, yo,” Reno grunted when he reached around to check and he felt the swelling of the president’s cock.  He stroked up and down the length of it, shoving firmly into the other man at an angle and making him gasp.  “Wanna make you come again, baby.”  He bucked sharply into the blonde and rotated his hips, moving his rigid flesh around inside of Rufus until the president began to pant hard and fast. 

 

Rufus should have been used to Reno’s staying power and his ability to make him hard again so soon after coming, but it was an amazing surprise to him every time.  He wasn’t one to use vulgarities often, but there were certain times when it was appropriate.  Now was such a time.

 

 

“Oh shit,” Reno panted, his face flushed and his skin sparkling with perspiration.  “Fuck…Rufus…God, you’re so fuckin’ _tight_!  I’m coming, baby…I’m coming NOW!” 

 

Rufus pushed backwards roughly, taking his subordinate’s tightening cock deep inside of him.  He purposely clenched up as tight as he could and Reno’s sharp, ragged cry of release rewarded him.  Of the two of them, the Turk was by far the most vocal…even when he was dominating the encounter.  Reno’s arms went around his torso and squeezed until Rufus could hardly breathe.  He unloaded until there was no more room left for his spunk in the condom and the creamy fluid trickled sluggishly out of the base. 

 

Reno fell against his superior’s body, panting harshly in his ear.  Rufus likewise collapsed over the top of the desk and he was just as breathless.  They hardly got the chance to recover before the speaker unit on the desk beeped and the secretary’s voice came through. 

 

“Mr. President?  I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you.  Are you okay?  There’s been an awful lot of noise coming from your office.”

 

Rufus rolled his eyes and reached out to push the button.  “If I weren’t okay, you would be far too late by now to do anything.  Congratulations, I’m dead.  Good night.”  He let go of the button and dropped his forehead to the desk.

 

Reno laughed throatily and stroked the blonde’s heaving ribcage.  “Guess we need to tighten up your security, yo.”

 

“I suppose you’re right,” Rufus agreed in a dry tone.

 

“So,” Reno said as he brushed Rufus’s hair out of his eyes again and kissed his neck.  “Did we learn anything about paperwork and Reno tonight, Sir?”

 

“Indeed, we did,” answered Rufus.  “We’ve learned to assign it again at our earliest convenience.”

 

“Asshole,” Reno chuckled.

 

~***************************************~

 

After cleaning up and putting their clothing back in order, they converted the futon couch and lay down together, using a pair of pillows and a blanket that Rufus kept in his office closet for late work nights.  Reno lay on his back with his arm stretched out beneath Rufus’s head and the blonde also lay on his back, with one hand absently resting on the Turk’s stomach.  Reno’s vivid red hair was freed from his ponytail and it was spread out on the futon. 

 

“I have a question for you, Reno.”  Rufus turned his head to regard his companion.

 

“Go for it,” the Turk said.

 

“Earlier, you made a remark that we’re already in hell.  Is that what you really believe?”

 

Reno’s sea-green eyes glanced at him sidelong for a moment, before returning their focus to the ceiling.  He shrugged.  “Yeah.  Life is hell, man.”

 

Rufus had always known that Reno wasn’t exactly stable, but he never realized he was this fatalistic before.  Not that he was a spiritual man or a fluffy optimist himself, but it seemed off to him that a man with as much life and vibrancy as Reno should have such a grim outlook.

 

“If this is hell,” Rufus murmured, “where would you say heaven is?”

 

Reno shrugged again.  “Doesn’t exist, yo.  Or if it does, it ain’t reachable permanently.  We might get little tastes of it when we do something that makes us feel good, but that’s about it.”  He stroked Rufus’s blond hair slowly, seemingly unconcerned with his own morbid outlook.

 

Rufus considered his words, lulled into a pleasant, sleepy state as the long fingers combed through his sandy hair.  He thought about the Promised Land, which his father had been trying to find before his death.  Maybe with some time, patience and research, he could accomplish what his father had failed to do.  If he could succeed, then heaven would be a real, solid place rather than a state of mind to soothe the hell of living. 

 

He glanced at Reno to find that his ginger lashes were lowered and his breathing was growing steady and slow with the approach of sleep.  The hand that was stroking Rufus’s hair stilled and he watched his Turk’s sleeping profile for a long time.  He carefully reached out to trace the crescent tattoo on one of his cheekbones, and then he traced his lips.  While Reno was adept at interpreting his body language and reading his desires, he had yet to read what was in Rufus Shinra’s heart. 

 

The young president was thankful for that.  He couldn’t afford the distraction of romantic revelations and he liked his relationship with Reno just the way it was, for now. 

 

~*********************************~

 

-The End                  


End file.
